The Never Ending Quest for Survival
by XxGraysonNellisOfICYBONESxX
Summary: So what happens when a teenager has installed multiple video game mods into minecraft and a mod called... you guessed it The Never Ending Quest for Survival. Well... you'd have to read the story to find out what happens. I do not own any of the games, mods, or anything else related to games, other than this story. Helpful comments would really help.Will not be consistently updated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 6:14PM at my house on Hawaii. I was playing my favorite game Minecraft. I had downloaded all sorts of mods, some of them were the backpack mod, battle gear, mob talker mod, dragon shouts mod, a Fallout 4 based mod and much more. I even had a mod called the Never Ending Quest of Survival. My Minecraft skin was the "Sole Survivor" from Fallout 4. It was around 9:30 PM when the power went out in my house.

So I went down to the basement where the circuit breaker box was. I flipped the reset switch and the power came back on. I got a water bottle to drink and I started to head upstairs when I saw a purple glow under the crack between my door and floor. My biggest mistake was opening the door and going in. My computer screen was glowing purple, then the room started to pixelate into purple also. Suddenly purple tentacles shot out of the purple pixels.

They started to grab my arms and legs, pulling them away from each other. The tentacles started wrapping themselves around me. When I was fully enclosed they started to get tighter and tighter until I thought I was going to be crushed. Suddenly they released me. Everything was pixilated and blocky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the heck." I said. I looked down at myself, I was wearing my Minecraft skin. "Wait a second, lets try something real quickly… Yul Tor- SHUL!" Next thing I knew a fire wave went through the trees setting them on fire. "Whoa…" I decided to start going through the forest to see if I could find anything of use. All I could find were trees, trees, and more trees.

I finally found a village and approached it. When I was inside the village it was like a ghost town. Completely empty of villagers. I found a lucky block inside a house. "Hmmm…" I broke the lucky block and got a Lucky diamond sword. "Wow, my luck is probably going to be all downhill from here on out." I said. I put the sword on my back and started heading out when I noticed it was nighttime and all sorts of Endermen were out there.

I decided to stay inside for the night. I started backing up when I felt that I bumped into something, or someone. I turned around and saw a woman who looked like a character from the mob talker mod. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Andr, the Princess of the Endermen." Andr said. "Hi, I'm Mikial." I said. "What's your armor called Mikial? I've never seen it before." she said.

"Its the its just a Vault-Tec vault 111 jumpsuit." I replied. "Wow that sounds really weak." Andr said. "I guess it is…" I said staring out a window and found quite a few endermen. "What's with all the endermen," I asked. "Their there wondering what I'm going to do to you." Andr replied.

"What you're going to do to me? Really have you seen my powers?" I said trying to intimidate her. "What powers?" She asked intrigued. I turned towards the door and focused on my voice. "Okay… 1… 2… 3…" I counted trying to get a large amount of energy into my throat. "What are you doing?" Andr asked impatiently. "Fus… RO DAH!" I yelled and a shockwave of energy went through the wall, sending the wall flying in to pieces.

"Huh, so your power is to destroy walls?" Andr said in a smart elec tone. "No, I can also breathe fire, slow time, turn into a ghost, freeze things solid, summon storms to my aid, and much, much more." I said proudly. "Yeah right." Andr said. "Allow me to show you my highness." I replied. "Yol... Tor SHUUUUUL!" I shouted and flames came out of my mouth.

"Hmm… I'm still not impressed," Andr said. "Alright let me give you a real show… with a dragon!" I replied. I started concentrating on the Soul Cairn and Durnehviir. Next I start hearing a voice in my head. " _Yes Qahnariin, I can hear your thoughts summoning me, I shall come to you._ " "Dur… NEH VIIR!"

A sort of black-purplish aura starts forming in front of me. It starts to get larger and larger until it forms a dragon, my dragon. "Ahh… Yes, thank you Qahnariin for freeing me from the Soul Cairn." "No, thank you Durnehviir for coming to me and as a gift to you I will let you roam around in the sky for as long as you like, until I summon you again." I replied to my faithful Dragon.

"I thought that my father was the only dragon in existence!" Andr yelled in surprise. "No, there are many dragons in the place where my soul is from." I said. Andr raised an eyebrow. "Ugh, I'm the dragonborn, I have the body of a man, but the soul of a dragon." I replied. "Whaa…?" Andr left it hanging their.

"You're kinda weirding me out right now, I'm going to go now." Andr said to me. And with that she left with all of her endermen. " _Qahnaarin, I'm feeling a bit weak, I must head back to the Soul Cairn to rest_." Durnehviir told me. "Go on ahead Durnehviir I'll let you know when I need you." With that my faithful dragon disappeared into the Soul Cairn. "I wonder if the Fallout mod is working, if so I need to be a bit more careful." I muttered.


End file.
